Kick-Ass 3: The End
by MMPRFansince93
Summary: Set after Kick-Ass 2. Hit-Girl leaves Kick-Ass with a kiss and New York in her rear-view mirror and doesn't look back. Where does she go? Who does she meet? What happens to Kick-Ass? Let's just say, if you think you have everything planned out, something is bound to go different. Eventual Mindy/Dave. Eventual M for violence, swearing and sex. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! I OWN NOTHING!
1. Highway to Nowhere

Set immediately after Kick-Ass 2 the movie. EVERYTHING up to now is canon. Hit-Girl leaves Kick-Ass with a kiss and New York City in her rear-view mirror and doesn't look back. Where does she go? Who does she meet? What happens to Kick-Ass? Let's just say, if you think you have everything planned out, something is bound to go different. Mindy/OC eventual Mindy/Dave.

**(A/N: Let's just say this is my idea of a potential Kick-Ass 3)**

Chapter 1- Highway to Nowhere

So much had happened that night. Mindy Macready had left her home of 15 years and her new-found best friend, Dave Lizewski, behind in her trails and made a beeline for a safe haven. After hours of speeding on her motorcycle on America's interstates, she pulls off Interstate 76 in Akron, Ohio, her first stop since kissing Dave good-bye, and checks into a hotel to sleep for the night. As she checks in, she makes a call to an unknown number:

"Hey, it's me...Mindy...Daddy gave me your guys' number just in case...I'm good...I'm in Akron...Ohio...I'll be there sometime tomorrow afternoon. No, evening...Oh, I'll get there when I can...Thanks for doing this, by the way...OK...Yeah, it's gonna be great to see all of you guys, too. It's been forever...OK...Love you guys, too...OK, bye."

After Mindy hangs up, she lays on her hotel bed and looks up at the ceiling. She takes a deep breath and exhales shakily.

"Welcome to your new life, Mindy. Welcome to your new life."

Meanwhile, back in the Big Apple, Dave Lizewski sits at his desk at his new shared apartment with his friend Marty, AKA Battle Guy, trying to contemplate the day's events with Mindy and her sudden departure.

"Why?" said Dave.

"Why'd you just up and leave? You could've stayed with me and laid low!" Dave starts yelling at his mirror.

"Because the city has ME now? ME? I'm not you! This city is going to HELL in a HANDBASKET with you around! You taught me everything I know! And quite frankly, I don't think it was that much!" Dave screams.

"You were the best thing to happen to me and now you just disappear like a puff of a smoke! This could've really led to more!" Dave screams some more as he is starting to break down and cry.

Immediately, Marty comes in and sees Dave crying on the floor.

"You OK, Dave? What's wrong?"

"Today has sucked ass and keeps getting worse." Dave replied.

"How?" Marty asked.

"Hit Girl is gone." Dave said dejectedly.

"What? Did she hang it up like the rest of us?" Marty asked.

"No. Like actually gone. Like left NYC gone." Dave sadly said.

"Damn that sucks. She was really good in the fight against Motherfucker and his goons." Marty said back.

"Yeah, no shit. Well now she's gone and we're on our own." Dave said.

"We? Justice Forever disbanded. You know that." Marty replied.

"But what if I have to put the suit on again? I mean, I've been training every day, but, part of me still feels lost. Like I can't do this myself. What if I don't make it? Who's going to be left? We have to get the band back together." Dave said worriedly.

"Don't doubt yourself. You're Kick-Ass. You don't need us." Marty said assuredly.

"Yes, I do." said Dave. "She saved my ass more times than I can count and even Doc Gravity had to bail me out once. No disrespect. What does that tell you?" Dave said again.

"Have a plan. Be prepared. Train, like you said you've been doing." Marty said.

"But what if that's not enough?" Dave asked shakily. Dave buries his head in his hands as Marty claps him on the back.

"I am so screwed." said Dave.


	2. I needed that

Chapter 2- "I needed that"

The next morning in Akron, Mindy arose from her motel bed at 7 a.m., cleaned up and was on her way out. As she checked out, the attendant noticed her Ducati parked outside.

"Is that your bike, young lady?" the attendant asked

"Yeah. Why the fuck do you care?" Mindy asked.

"Geez. I just think it looks sweet." the attendant replied, taken aback.

"Most prized possession." Mindy said. "Cost me $20,000."

"Holy shit! How'd you get that kind of money? You're just a kid!" the attendant said, shocked.

"My dad and I won the lottery." Mindy lied.

"Interesting. Where are you going?" the attendant asked.

"Somewhere far the fuck away from here." Mindy coarsely said and left immediately. She was back in the interstate in no time flat and made her first exit onto U.S. Route 224 en route to U.S. Route 30, which would take her to her destination of Fort Wayne, Indiana. After a brief stop, Mindy weaves her way through Fort Wayne and pulls up at a large house in a ritzy neighborhood on the city's north side.

"This has to be it." Mindy said to herself. "If he gave me the wrong address, I'm going to rip his ass out through his fucking throat."

Mindy walked up to the door and knocked. A few moments later, a middle-aged man in his 40's answered the door and enthusiastically greeted her:

"Hey kid! Long time no see! Great to see you!" He said, pulling Mindy into a bear hug.

"Good to see you again...Uncle Dan."

Meanwhile, back in New York, Dave Lizewski is having difficulty sleeping as he is still trying to get over Mindy's absence, even though it had only been a short time since her departure. Dave then gets up in a huff and starts swearing at his mirror again:

"God-fucking-dammit, Mindy! You still could've stayed here! You could've laid low here! The city needs you! I NEED YOU! DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT!?"

"Get what, assface? That you still need me to hold your hand like a goddamn toddler?"

Dave is shocked to see that Mindy appears in his mirror, looking him dead in the eye.

"Mindy? How the fuck?"

"Your in dreamland again, fucktard. Now you better fucking listen because I'm not gonna tell you this AGAIN! You are at the point where you can handle shit on your own like a big boy. I've taught you everything you need to know. You should be way the fuck past the point of following me like a lost goddamn puppy! What YOU need to keep doing is stepping up your training regiment, grow a fucking pair of balls and STOP FUCKING WORRYING ABOUT ME AND KEEP YOUR GODDAMN FOCUS! I'm fine! I'm somewhere will those crooked shithead cops won't find me! I'm gonna lay low there until this goddamn fiasco dies down!" Mindy exclaimed loudly.

"So where are you staying?" Dave asked Mindy's ghost.

"Like I would tell ANYBODY that, dipshit. You already have everything you need at your disposal. You just need to take your fucking tampon out and protect the city like I KNOW you can!" Mindy's reflection said.

Dave sighed. "Thanks for believing in me. I needed that." he said. "So...when will you be back?"

"When you least expect it." Mindy's reflection said as she blew Dave a kiss and disappeared. Dave then jolted awake in his bed and looked up. He sighed as a small smile crept across his face as he looked in his mirror.

"Thanks, Mindy. You have no idea how bad I needed that. I now know what I need to do to keep New York's streets clean."

Marty came in to Dave's room unexpectedly. "You, OK, buddy? I hear a lot of screaming."

"I'm fine, Marty." Dave said. "Couldn't be better."

Marty nods as he exits Dave's room as he drifts back to sleep.


	3. Three Years Gone (Mindy's POV)

Chapter 3- Three years spent (Mindy's POV)

**(A/N: This chapter will be told ENTIRELY in Mindy's POV. Enjoy!)**

Wow, the last three years here in Indiana were a fucking blur. It was pretty dull and boring, but that's kind of the way I hoped it would be. Nothing really was awesome but nothing really sucked at all. I just wanted to lay low for a while without worrying about any kind of arrest stemming from the big fight in New York. Shit, even the Catholic school I was enrolled at was OK. Nothing like Fillmore. At times I felt like the "Queen Bee" but never really displayed it. I had the boys at the school, jocks and all, practically begging me to go out with them. I dated about a half a dozen boys there, (My uncle scared about half of them off) but none of them were Dave. God, I miss him so much. He's tried to contact me but I had to leave him hanging because I thought anything I sent could get tracked. God, I felt so bad about that. I hope he's OK. I wonder if he got that Justice Forever group back together? When did I start developing feelings for him? Fuck. More shit to worry about. Anyways, I'm getting way the hell ahead of myself here. Let's start from the beginning of this snore-fest:

I was happy and relieved at the same time to see Dan Macready, my uncle and my daddy's little brother. I finally had somebody who I could trust with my secret. I also said hello to his wife, my Aunt Cathy, and their two sons, Michael and Matthew, my cousins. Yeah, all of us Macready kids being with M. It's fucking weird. Anyway, I hadn't see the lot of them in three years, when we were at Daddy's funeral. So there was a lot of catching up to do.

Uncle Dan is a retired NFL linebacker who used to play for the Giants amongst other teams. I remember Marcus telling me how he and Daddy went to see him play every Sunday before I was born. And before he was framed by the fucking D'Amicos. Cunts. Anyways, Uncle Dan and I spent the afternoon shooting the shit about what's been going on lately. Retired life has apparently been treating him pretty well. Wish I could've said the same last year. Fucking bitch patrol had to ruin everything. But I think we all know how THAT turned out at the end.

Anyway, everyone had called it a night at the house at 10 pm. Yeah, apparently everything in this place shuts down at 10. Fucking. Lame. I guess I'm still used to shit going on until 4 or 5 in the morning. Gotta love New York, right? Anyway, after about 2 hours of restlessness, I slip back into my leather get up and try to sneak out the window to see what goes on this this pukehole. That was, until I heard my door open. It was Uncle Dan. And I almost shat myself. Goddammit, this is not going to go well:

"What the hell are you doing, kid? It's almost midnight." Dan asked.

"Uh...I was just opening a window."

I'm usually a pretty good liar. But Uncle Dan was having NONE of it. He's too damn good.

"And you were just about to barge out of it, too. And why the hell are you dressed like that? What the hell is going on?" Dan sternly asked.

Right there, I knew I had to tell him.

"Uncle Dan, I have a secret I need to tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Aunt Cathy or the boys."

"Uh, OK." Dan said as he sat beside me.

"Start talking, kid."

"OK. You know that Kick-Ass guy in New York?"

"Yeah. Mike and Matt wouldn't stop talking about him when they saw that YouTube video."

"Well, I kind of know him."

"How?"

"You know those mobsters were taken down 3 years ago?"

"Yeah, it was all over the news. Him and some little girl took them down and—wait a minute...are you trying to tell me that-"

"Yes. I was the girl who helped Kick-Ass shut down that mob. I'm Hit-Girl. And I'm also on the run."

You had to see the look on my uncle's face when I told him I was Hit-Girl. It was fucking priceless.

"I don't whether to give you a high-five or slap you in the face. That's unbelievable. Why the hell are you on the run? Is that why you came here?"

"Because last year, Kick-Ass and I were in a huge brawl and I shot and killed six thugs with my guardian cop's gun."

"Sounds like to me that those people deserved it. Why'd they want to put you away?"

"Because half the force was, and probably still is, in bed with the damn mafia."

"Damn shame. Well, I'll keep your secret for you. But you have to promise me that you will hold up your end and LAY LOW. OK?"

I felt like I was dealing with Marcus again.

"I promise, Uncle Dan."

"Good. Now get some shut-eye, kid."

I hugged Uncle Dan as he left my room. I still couldn't sleep because Dave was still on my mind.

Fast forward three years later, I finished high school and was enjoying what was to be my last summer in Indiana. I was laying out by the pool when I heard my phone go off. I checked a news alert and saw what I was hoping I would never see.

The D'Amicos are back. Ralph is out of prison.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Right then and there, I KNEW I had to go back. But I had to create a hell of a ruse to convince everybody. I had to find Uncle Dan. Fortunately, I found him on the couch.

"Uncle Dan?"

"What's on your mind, kid? You don't look good."

"Shit hit the fan back home! I need to go back."

"I'm going with you!"  
"LIKE HELL YOU AREN'T! You have NO idea who I'm going up against!"

"Let me show you something, kid."

Uncle Dan took me downstairs and show me a belt. I knew exactly what it was.

"You didn't tell me you were a black belt!"

"Fuck yeah, I am."

"You're still not going with me."

"Kid, there is nothing you can say or do that will prevent me from leaving you again. I also think you could use all the manpower you and your little Kick-Ass friend need right now!"

Right them and there, I knew that I couldn't do anything to stop him.

"OK. You can go with me. But I'm not about to tell Aunt Cathy what's going on."

"I'll take care of Cathy and the boys. You get ready."

"Got it."

I hurried around and got my shit together while Uncle Dan was bull-shitting his way into going to New York with me. I sent Dave a text telling him that I was on my way. But I didn't get a response. I wanted to shit a brick right there. I thought something had happened to him. But I needed to stay focused and get my uncle and I to New York in one piece. But I was not about to let him ride on my Ducati. We had a problem.

"You are not about to get on my Ducati, Uncle Dan."  
"That's because I'm not riding that thing back!  
"Then how the hell are you going to get there?"

"With this!"

Uncle Dan opened the garage door to reveal a fucking black LAMBORGHINI AVENTADOR! Awesome!

"How the fuck did you get that? That's awesome!"

"I know a guy." Now rev up! Time's wasting! Let's go!"

And right then and there, Uncle Dan and I sped off to New York. Into the mouth of hell that was the D'Amico mafioso.

Hold on, Dave. I'm coming home.


	4. Author's Note

Bad news people. Am sorry to say that I will be re-writing this fic. I do not like the direction it is going and I felt like I have left out a lot of details that could make this story better. So I will be re-writing this fic from scratch. If ANY of you good people have any good ideas that you want to suggest, I am ALL ears. I will be keeping the OC I have already established and so forth. I will have an update written for you all very soon! Thank you for understanding!


End file.
